Sound of the Moon Falling
by Corbeaun
Summary: In a certain timeline, the children of Moon have subjugated all known planets to the Silver Empire. The word of the Imperium is law, and rebels are ruthlessly hunted down and killed. But even in this reality things are changing... [In permanent hiatus]


Title: Sound of the Moon Falling [1/?]  
Author: Corbeau Noir  
Genre: Alternate-Reality, Angst, Action  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: noir_corbeau@hotmail.com  
Site: http://www.geocities.com/corbeaun  
  
Summary:  
  
In a certain timeline, the children of the Moon have   
subjugated all known planets to the Silver Empire. The word   
of the Imperium is law, rebellions are crushed without   
mercy, and rebels are ruthlessly hunted down and killed by   
the Guardians whose mere name draws shivers of apprehension   
from the listener.  
  
But even in this reality, things are changing that   
will bring about the downfall of the thousands year old   
order. And the beginning is found in the not so   
coincidental meeting between a soldier and a slave.  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko   
Takeuchi.   
  
===========================================================  
  
Sound of the Moon Falling  
by Corbeau Noir  
  
  
  
Part One  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The small, silver-haired woman tilted her face up   
toward the wide open expanse of sky stretching above her,   
leaning carelessly into the wind as though unmindful of the   
height-dizzying, three-thousand drop before her feet. Below   
her, the vast Sea of Serenity blazed with such a dazzling   
array of lights as the annual midwinter Festival of Lights   
officially commenced. In the distance, over the roaring of   
the waves, the riotous sound of merrymaking from the City   
could be heard.  
  
A breath of wind caught at her glittering hair,   
brought with it the memory of smoke and scorched flesh.   
Laughing, she whirled to face her silent companion who   
stood vigilantly as always only a step behind her. Her   
brilliant smile dimmed at the other woman's dark somber   
visage.  
  
"Hey," she murmured, curling a hand around Mar's arm,   
and then frowned when her fingers closed around tense   
muscles. "What's the matter?"  
  
"That slave. I was thinking."  
  
Moon raised a delicate eyebrow at her. "What about   
the slave?" she asked lightly.  
  
Mars turned grimly toward the other woman. "I don't   
think we should keep him."  
  
Moon's hand immediately fell away. "'We' are not   
keeping him. I am."  
  
"Dammit Serenity!"  
  
The smaller woman blinked, visibly surprised by the   
startling vehemence in the other woman's voice, but then   
her characteristically unperturbed smile swiftly appeared,   
masking all reaction. "You forget yourself, Senshi," she   
said softly.  
  
Mars swallowed and, shivering faintly, turned her   
back on the now coolly silent Moon. With a visible effort,   
she gathered herself together. "You know what I mean," she   
finally said in a much quieter voice, not turning to look   
at the other woman. "I've had a bad feeling ever since I   
saw him."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before a gloved   
hand took her by the chin, and gently but firmly tilted her   
face back into the light. Against her will, Mars found   
herself staring into the other woman's shimmering silver-  
blue eyes. Voice unbearably gentle, Moon asked, "Was this a   
prophecy you saw?"   
  
"I-I don't..." Mars stammered, unable to stir her   
eyes from Moon's, all thoughts scattering under the soft   
caress of the other woman's fingers.  
  
"Or was it jealousy?"  
  
Moon could be terribly cruel when she chose to be.   
Mars flinched as though she'd been struck; she wrenched her   
face from Moon's hands, stumbling back until her ice-cold   
hands bumped against the balcony's marble balustrade. "Not   
everything revolves around you, Serenity," she whispered   
painfully.  
  
The tiny silver-haired woman only cocked her head   
inquisitively and softly smiled. "Doesn't it?" She moved in   
closer until she'd backed the other woman against the   
balcony, the heat from both their bodies twining sensuously   
through them, and Mars swallowed against a sudden desperate   
gasp. Moon moved away abruptly, her point made, and turned   
to stare out over the brilliantly lit Sea of Serenity.  
  
"The slave is mine, and I do not part with that which   
is mine without good cause." She lowered her eyes then,   
watching the waves crashing on the shore below wistfully.   
"Not even for you, Mars."  
  
Feeling suddenly incredibly weary, Mars closed her   
eyes and slumped back against the balcony. "I know," she   
whispered dully, "by the Lady, I know." And then she felt   
the fleeting brush of lips across the corner of her mouth,   
soft and gently apologetic, but when Mars opened her eyes a   
moment later, she was alone again, standing under the cold   
night sky as Moon watched her across the careful distance   
between them.  
  
"Come," Moon finally gestured kindly with her hand,   
"we are neglecting the festivities."  
  
Mars pushed away from the doorway and slowly followed   
behind her, but just as Moon reached to open the doors that   
separated the rest of the world from them, Mars caught the   
other woman tightly by the hand. "Serenity...Moon." She   
stared intently into the other woman's pale-blue eyes,   
tried to put the entire force of her urgency into her voice.   
"Something's coming; I don't know what. Please." She   
swallowed, her grip tightening. "Be careful."  
  
Moon only looked up at her, and smiled. "I always   
am."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
He woke in darkness, a stray sunbeam finding its way   
across his tiny cell. That was when he knew She was there.  
  
"Tell me, what danger does she see in you?"  
  
The witch spoke with the lilting inflection of her   
mother tongue.  
  
"Or is it jealousy after all?"  
  
He could answer her of course, ever since his carved-  
up tongue had been returned to him and healed with the   
witch's touch. She had been gentle, and that had surprised   
him. Until he remembered how deceptive appearances could be.  
  
"Perhaps I should throw you to the ice wyrms and   
spare myself the trouble."  
  
He barely flicked an eyelash at that, and soft gentle   
laughter filled the shadows, as sweet as the wind chimes   
that had chimed in the towers of Atla before the white of   
witchfire blazed from the heavens and struck down the Earth.  
  
"No," the echo of that amused laughter lingered   
affectionately in the air, stole another piece of the   
coldness within him without his consent, added yet more to   
the darkness, "No, I think I'll keep you."  
  
  
  
[End "Sound of the Moon Falling" – Part 1]  
===========================================================  
Author's Notes:  
  
This fic is a bit dark and I cannot absolutely   
guarantee that love will conquer all in the end. As a   
matter of fact, I can almost say with certainty that it   
will not. After all, the Silver Millenium did fall in the   
end, and sometimes, love is more trouble than it's worth.   
  
Feedback will be loved, cherished, and bronzed for future   
generations. ;)  
  
--------------------------  
noir_corbeau@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/corbeaun  
--------------------------  
===========================================================  
9/20/02 


End file.
